The Girl that rocked the boat
by Tali 101
Summary: A Girl shows up at NCIS looking for Tony. Who is she ? and what does she want with our faverouite Play boy. TIVA,JIBBS,McABBY


The Girl That Rocked The Boat

Gibbs was his way out for coffee. Nothing had happened in the last 2 hours they had been here. Ziva and McGee are typing on their computers when Tony's phone rings.

"Ziva get that." McGee pleads

"Why should I." Ziva groaned

"Because Tony won't kill you." McGee said giving her his puppy dog eyes

"Fine but you need to work on the eyes" Ziva surrendered. She goes over and pick up the phone "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's desk Agent Ziva David speaking." Ziva answered

"Hello Agent David is DiNozzo there" the security guard asked

"No can I take a message for him." Ziva was very sharp McGee looked at her confused but he didn't read too much into it and just continued typing on his computer.

"Em well there's actually a girl here to see him could you come and get her." The security guard chuckled

"Ok just make sure she has a visitor's pass I'm on my way "Ziva slammed the phone down

"Who was it" McGee stared 'what has being going on with her 'he thought to himself

"Just some girl looking for tony call him up from Abby's lab now" she said in a huff McGee gets on the phone. Ziva goes into the elevator. Tony picks up whilst in Abby's lab

"What is it McPain." Tony huffed as Abby punched him in the arm "aw "

McGee chuckled in his head "There is a girl here to see you; Ziva is escorting her up" McGee spoke fast he hated Tony doing things to his last name.

"Who's she I never tell a girl what I work as" Toy said confused

"I don't know just get up here now" McGee screamed and hung up the phone.

Ziva was at the ground floor and went to the security guards office

"Right where is knew Tony's -"Ziva mumbled but before she could finish the security guard butted in

"Em this is em maybe she would like to introduce herself" a Girl about the age of 12 walked out from behind a desk

"Hello my name is em eh Paige … Paige DiNozzo my daddy's Tony" the little girl whispered "here is my birth certificate" she said shyly. Ziva took the birth certificate and surely enough Mother- Eleanor Elizabeth Emit and Father Anthony Daniel DiNozzo.

"Oh I'll take you upstairs to meet your dad I take it you haven't met him" she shook her head. Ziva took her hand. "You're not like your dad he is very chatty"

"I usually am but not today I'm a little nervous"

"Hey you don't have to worry Tony's nice, kind, caring, strong, funny and kinda annoying at times" Ziva rambled as they went into the elevator.

"So are you and my dad like" she trailed off

"Oh no no were partners" Ziva said quickly

"oh ok I just thought since you speak so highly of him" Ziva glared at her "ok whatever you say" Paige said mockingly the elevator made its famous ding and they got out Paige holding a hippo in one hand still holding Ziva's hand in her other hand . They walked over to the bull pen.

"Hay Zi you can't just go around stealing little kids now were is that girl who was asking for me" Tony looked behind Ziva

"Eh right here tony" Ziva pointed at Paige who finally let go of Ziva's hand

"Hay kid what's your name" DiNozzo said confused

"Paige ….Paige DiNozzo" Paige smiled

"So em is we relate are you like my nice or something oh please tell me you aint Crispin's kid." DiNozzo got a head slap. "Hay what was that for boss"

"Look at her DiNozzo she's you kid you idiot."

"Can't be" Tony said rubbing his head "though she does have my smile ears noes everything except the eyes and hair.

"Do you know an Eleanor Elizabeth Emit" Paige asked nervously

"Yeah is that your mum" DiNozzo said going all quiet. Paige nodded and handed him her birth certificate "yeah um ah were is El"

"She dropped me off her and drove away" a tear rolled down Paige's cheek she quickly wiped it away but they had all noticed. Ziva pulled Paige in for a hug. Abby had arrived to meet Tony's mystery woman but stood dead when she saw Ziva giving someone a hug.

"Em what did I miss" Abby looked confused. Paige looked up

"OMG I love your shoes where did you get them" Paige said running over to Abby

"What's going on and who is this adorable kid" Abby smiled at the fact the kid liked her shoes

"She is DiNozzo's kid" Gibbs laughed

"I knew you and Tony would get together Ziva ha McGee 20 bucks that's where she got her looks from

"She is not mine Abby but thanks for telling me I look hot"

"No probs Ziva anytime now who is she's "

"That's a good question DiNozzo how do you know Eleanor was she one of your" Gibbs finished the rest in Italian but Paige knew Italian

"She was not one of his one night stands hey were engaged" Paige screamed

"How did you know Italian" Gibbs smiled

"Because my mum taught me telling me I was part Italian I can also sign"

"You're very smart" Gibbs signed

"Thank you" Taylor signed back

"So if you were engaged how come you didn't get married and how come you never mentioned her wait did you tell Ziva " Abby turned to Ziva "Did you know" Abby pointed her figure at Ziva

"No I didn't" Ziva said angrily with a hint of jealously.

"I didn't tell anyone because one night she upped and left without even a Dear John" Tony looked sad. A lady appeared behind Tony with medium length red hair

"Wow she's pretty" Paige thought.

"She obviously could right one it must have been to hard" The lady said

"You would know all about that would you Director Shepard" Gibbs put a strain on her last name. The lady tried to hold back the tears but I could see them and me and Ziva gave her a reassuring smile.

"Em I can elaborate on that" everyone looked at me "not you're two's em Dear John problem but why my mom left". They nodded for me to go on "she didn't think you could handle being a dad and would leave so she left so you could not cause her pain". You could see the frustration that overcame him but he stayed quite.

"OMG we didn't introduce ourselves hi I'm Forensic scientist Abby Scutiou" she hugged me again

"Paige"

"Hi I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee but you call me McGee"

"Or Probie" Tony said *Thwack* "Thanks Boss"

"Hi Special Agent Gibbs call me Gibbs"

"K Gibbs" I said smiley

"Hay I'm Director Shepard but please call me Jenny" then Gibbs phone rang

"Gear up dead body Norfolk"

"Paige"

"Yeah Dad" after Paige said it Tony started Glowing

"Stay with Jenny for me Love you" Tony said trailing off at the end.

"Love you to be careful"

"Always am" Tony said and with that they left

"So what do you wanna do" jenny said

"Talk do you have an office"

"Sure do" they walked up to her office. It was huge. It had a huge table and Mini fridge. "Paige do you want a Coke?"

"Yes please" Paige squealed

"So what did you want to talk about" Jenny said coming back with a coke and a Glass of bourbon

Paige to a sip before talking "nothing really but I have this cool question game I've been dying to play if you want."

"Sure" Jenny was unsure she could tell Paige was planning something but wasn't quite sure what"

"Ok so all you have to do is answer the questions real fast"

"Ok let's get started"

"Ok Red or Pink"

"Red"

"Would you go to Orlando or Scotland?"

"Scotland"

"Do you love Gibbs?"

"Yes I mean no I mean huh"

"I'm good huh"

"Real good who taught you that?"

"I saw it on an episode of Friends. Look I should go see if there back oh I won't tell Gibbs."

"Thanks"

"But"

"Oh hear it comes"

"You have to tell him by Friday so you have 5 days good luck" and with that she skipped out of the office.

"Dam that girls good. Wait 5 days how am I going to tell him" she took a large gulp of her bourbon

On the catwalk Paige was real happy she was going about her match making and was doing a real good job already Gibbs and Jenny or there code name Jibbs was going ok Jenny had to tell or she would she wouldn't but it was only a little white lie . Next was Abby and McGee or there code name McAbby they were going to be easy all she had to do was get them in the same room and just push their heads together until they kissed easy. Paige walked into the Bullpen "McGee"

"Yeah"

"Abby said she needed to see you something about her needing you to help stop a Trojan horse it's a small one so nothing to worry about."

"Oh ok" And they got into the elevator. When they arrived at Abby's lab music was blaring.

"Abs" McGee screamed. Abby turned around

"Oh hay Timmy what do you need from the wonderful forensic scientist" The were facing each other Paige in the middle but back ready to put her plan into action

"Paige said you needed help…" before he could finish Paige had pushed their heads together and were holding them with they locked lips. At first they put up a tiny struggle but then they started kissing each other and Paige pulled her hands away and it got passionate. Then they pulled away desperate for air. They looked at me and blushed.

"Oh I won't tell. 1 ½ down 1 ½ to go."

"What do you mean 1 ½" Abby said confused

"em well I might have gotten jenny to admit her felling for Gibbs and told her she had 5 days to tell him or I would but obviously I wouldn't but hey a white lie never hurt anyone right. So Jenny was a ½ and Gibbs is the other ½ but I'm going to tell him he has 2 days so Jenny doesn't have to say it first"

"Aw yes Mommy and Daddy is going to get together"

"If I have anything to does it then yes now goes make out"

"K" then Abby grabbed McGee and stated kissing Paige laughed and went up to the Bullpen.

"Hay dad"

"Hay princess se didn't get hurt"

"Good you're my only living Parent"

"Em I thought el was alive"

"She is but when she dropped me off earlier and left now she is dead to me" Paige screamed and everyone turned around

"Come on Paige let's have a little chat" she nodded and followed Gibbs into the elevator he presses a button and then flicked the emergency switch. "Talk let of steam talk to me about her it will help"

"Only if you let me make a point and a question "

"Shoot"

"You are going to tell Jen you lover her in 2 days or I will and then and only then will I talk about my horrible excuse of a mother"

"I don't love Jen I did and then I got the Dear John"

"Don't you dare kid yourself Gibbs you thought you were over her and when she came back it killed you all you want to do is grab her and kiss her. I see the way you look at her."

"Fine but she doesn't fell the same way."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that" Paige flicked the switch, got out. The rest of the day went buy quite fast Gibbs giving the quick glances at Paige every now and then Paige was sitting on top of her dads desk laughing and plying games on her phone and texting. 2 minutes later Gibbs phone bleeped he got a txt. It says 'Tell her now P x'

"We got another case boss" DiNozzo asked kinda bored

"No I got one of those txt thingy mabobars"

"Oh a text message" Paige pretended she had no idea who it was from

"Yeah. Tony I need to talk to the director about the court case of our last case Paige can you translate that thing I just got."

"yeah sure it say 'We are getting exam results Tuesday I love you Beth and then its signed with Jamie and a kiss so unless you have another name and are doing exams I'd say they have the wrong number."

Tony waited for Gibbs to disappear to the director's office before speaking

"I knew he couldn't txt and who would want to txt him anyway"

"Whatever dad I've been here almost 24 hours without sleep I'm exhausted so can we go to were ever you live?"

"Oh yeah sorry Pay I forgot you need sleep lets go"

"K" they walked to the car the drive to Tony's apartment was very very quiet. When they got to the apartment

"right well your room is the first on the left you have a walk in wardrobe and an en suit it's not exactly decorated but once we get you stuff like clothes then you can get it painted an furniture "

"Thank you dad em can I ask you a question" Paige said shyly

"Sure shoot"

"Why aren't you and Ziva dating "

"What" Tony Spluttered?

"Don't deny the fact you like her I can tell the way you look at her and plus the engraving on your chair and under your desk are a HUGE and I mean huge give away!" Paige smirked

"Well its complicated … you wouldn't understand" Tony her thought he was trying to dig a hole for himself.

"Sure it is you like her she like you so tell her so what's the problem"

"A. Gibbs rule 12 is never Date a Co-worker B. Ziva doesn't fell the same way And C. Wait what do you mean 'Ziva likes me to' "Tony was now confused

"You're not the only one that engraves your desk you know" and with that Paige walked off to her room. She took out her phone 'Hay Zee its Paige I em I don't feel safe there is a shadow is outside my window can you bring some Knives a side arm and a backup please'

'Of course Pay does your dad know you're scared?'

'No! And you won't tell him because I don't want him to worry I've only know him a day and he is already kid of over protective'

'Ok I'll be there in 5 '

'K' Paige hung up got into Pyjamas, slippers she had in her bag and went through to the living room "hay dad can we watch a movie"

"Well I have loads but the only kid's one I have is the little mermaid that's Ziva favourite." I started laughing

"That's so cute" then the someone knocked at the door.

"Paige take my backup hide in the bathroom lock the door hopefully you won't have to shoot" the banging got louder and they shouted

"Tony Tony Paige someone open up or I'm busting in the door I can hear you in there" Tony answered

"Hay Zee what you doing here"

"Pay called she saw a shadow in the bushes out her window and got scared and asked me to get her weapons" they stared at me I was kinda trying to back out of the room

"Paige your room backs out onto a road not bushes"

"well I kina lie A. to get weapons and use could talk so I'll take them and use can talk or watch little mermaid oh and by the way Ziva it's my favourite as well" and with that she left to her room to watch little mermaid on her iPod.

"What was all that about us needing to talk?"

"well um eh well there's no time like the present so I have to say it I love you Ziva David I have ever since you walked in to stop Gibbs killing Ari"

"I love you to Tony I always have" and then they started making out

"Yes" Paige screamed. Then Tony and Ziva walked into Paige's room

"hay Pay um well I just wanted you to know that just because me and Ziva are dating doesn't mean you are going to be any less love technically kinda loved more since Z but I guess she already would kinda already love you like a nice but do you get my drift" Tony spluttered

"I am confused" Ziva said

"Ok I know dad you aren't going to love me less the whole idea was getting use 2 together and I'm happy and Ziva my dad means do understand what he means"

"Oh your stupid American idioms" Ziva was getting frustrated

"Come on sweet checks lets go to bed. That includes you missy"

"Night dad Ziva love use "

"I love u 2" Tony said kissing her temple

"Love you to Tateleh" Ziva then kissed her temple and then they left the room and went into Tony's room and got snuggled in the covers.

"Hay Z"

"What Tony"

"I love u"

I love u to"

"Lailah Tov z"

"Lailah Tov Tony" and with that the whole apartment dozed into a peaceful slumber. Tony dreaming nice thoughts about Ziva. Ziva's about Tony and Paige's about how lucky she was to be getting a better mother and the chance to have a father.

Back at NCIS Gibbs decided to grab the bull by the horns and tell Jenny how he felt .He burst in to her office "and to what pleasure do I owe this visit Jethroe." Gibbs didn't reply with words he simply put his lips into hers and kissed her passionately.

"I've missed you Jen I still love you I never ever got over you"

"I missed you and love you 2 I was an idiot in Paris"

"We both were but that was in the past we have a future I hope"

"Of course we do can I ask you question and I think I know the answer"

"Sure shoot"

"What made you tell me your feelings" She said biting her bottom lip

"Well its kinda weird em Paige was saying stuff that made allot of sense .

"how long did you have"

"what do you mean how long did I have" Gibbs confused

"Paige tricked me into telling her how I felt and told me I had 5 days how about you"

"2"

The next morning Paige woke up to the smell of pancakes and she went to examine. As she stepped down the hall and she head laughter she tiptoed and watched as her dad put batter on Ziva's noes and they started have a pancake mix fight and then started making out. I cleared my throat. They turned around so embarrassed looking like her mother walking in on her playing 7 mins in heaven.

"Em so eh tony that's how em you preform CPR"

"Thank you Ziva I kina forgot "Tony was blushing

"Don't lie to me I know you were making out and I won't tell anybody about your relationship."

"Thx kiddo" Tony said ruffling her hair

"Now if there is any mix left I want a pancake"

"Sure thing" Ziva said. Breakfast went past quietly.

"go get ready pay were leaving in 10"

"2 things 1 were are we going and 2 im going to need more like 30 I need a shower, blow dry my hair, straighten it, get ready and I need to do my makeup"

"1 were going to NCIS and 2 we don't need makeup you look fine"

"1 it's a girl thing and 2 never tell Ziva she looks 'fine' with no makeup on tell her she looks gorgeous"

"1 why do you need to do it and don't say 'it's a girl thing' and 2 thx but id always tell her she looks gorgeous"

"for crying out loud stop the 1 2 thing Pay go get ready we will go when you are ready, Tony she want makeup probably all girls ware it at her age oh and if if you ever tell me I look 'fine' I will kill you with a paper clip"

"I would never say that because you look gorgeous even when your on my Ohio state uni top and seats"

"see that's the right answer I love you my little hairy-butt"

"I love you to sweet cheeks" and they started making out

"ek hem can you quit the PDA"

"what's PDA" Tony and Ziva said simultaneously

"Public Display of Affection"

"hu" Ziva said

"Stop making out with me here it scarring me" tony and Ziva stared at each other and then started kissing

"well if that's how were playing then I'm telling Gibbs im waiting in the car" and slamed the apartment door shut

"do you think she will actually tell Gibbs" Ziva asked worriedly

"na and if she does well It doesn't change anything "

"it doesn't"

"of course it doesn't Zi I love you more than words can say"

"I love you to now we better get going before that one has any more thing to hold us up on" tony just laughed and entwined their fingers and walked the short distance to their respective cars"

"Daddy"

"here it comes" Tony muttered "what is it Pay"

"can we ride to work in Ziva's car 'cause I want a mini when I'm older and plus I won't tell Gibbs"

"fine but if you want us to ride in this car you have to think up an excuse whilst all 3 of us are late" Tony groaned they were already 30 mins late.

"I already did" Paige grinned

"of course you did are you going to tell us here or whilst **I AM DRIVING** cause I want to actually get there today" Ziva moaned

"ill tell use in the car" they were now driving. Ziva driving, Tony in the passanger seat their hands intertwined and Paige in the back. "right so the plan is Dad you called Ziva over to take us to work because you had a flat tire and you forgot to wake me up and when you did you said I only had 10 mins but then I needed more like 30 so got the plan"

"got it" they said in unison, they arrived at NCIS and went up to the bull pen to find an angry looking gibbs.

"well are is one of you going to explain why your 40 mins late. How about you Paige cause I think you will tell me the truth"

"em sure ok well my Dads tyres were slashed so he called Ziva to take us to work but he stupidly forgot to wake me up and then told me I had 10 mins to get ready and I needed like 30"

"worse than jen" Gibbs muttered under his breath

"what was that Agent Gibbs" jenny appeared behind him

"Nothing important"

"hu I thought so. I would like to have a chat with you and your team agent Gibbs plus Abby"

"you heard her go McGee call Abby and DiNozzo take Paige down to meet ducky"

"actually Paige is needed to"

"eh Jenny" Paige said

"yes paige what is it honey"

"I just wanted to say before everyone got up here how happy I am about you and Gibbs" Paige said slyly

"how'd"

"im tempted to say girls intuition but I just have a six sense for these things how'd you think I knew about my dad and Ziva"

"No way"

"you didn't know"

"no wait before or after you came"

"after"

"oh you are good"

"oh I know",everyone was up in the director's office. Everyone was very nervous

"you are all probably wondering why I called you up here"

"don't tell me mommy and daddy are getting together" Abby squealed

"NO!" they both said in unison. The team didn't have to know they were together

"I called you up to tell you that you are all going under cover even Paige" Jenny stated

"what no no what has Paige got to do with this Director she is only 12" DiNozzo kind of yelling

"There is a killer going round the neighbourhood killing the parents of children starting high school. Are you ok with that Paige"

"anything to keep bad guys off the street" Paige stated

"ok let's get on with the covers. Tony and Ziva you are going to be Mr Tony DiNardo and Mrs Ziva DiNardo and Paige you are Miss Paige DiNardo. I didn't want to change first names to confuse Paige."

"thanks Jenny "I said a little relieved

"ok well your story is that Paige your mum died when you were young so you don't have to call Ziva mum but you can if you want your jobs will be Tony is a lawyer so you can still come into work and I know all about rule 13 but right now I don't care and Ziva you are a stay at home . Abby you are going to be Tony's sister Abby DiNardo a forensic scientist and Tim is going to be your Boyfriend Tom E Gemcity we can't take the chance of anyone recognising McGee he is obviously a writer . Gibbs and myself will be Tony's Parents and Paige you are going to have to call like Gran and Granddad but **DO NOT **and will repeat myself ** DO NOT **call me Granny or else" everyone burst into a fit of laughter "it's not funny I'm far too young to be called a Granny Gibbs is a former marine and I was the lead on the MCRT before retiring to become a fulltime gran for Paige "

"of course Gran" I said chuckling

"you will be moving into your new house later so take Paige home and get her dolls and stuff I have got use all nice designer clothes"

"em Gran I am 12 I don't play with dolls I txt and go on Facebook listen to music but I don't play with dolls."

"well how was I supposed to know now go home all of you". They all went home. Paige packed everything she could and then they went to their undercover house. It was huge

"OMG this place is huge" Paige screamed and it was it was a 4 bedroom 3 with en suites and 2 with walk in wardrobes. A living room, dining room, family room, study and a huge kitchen.

"go choese your room Pay but not the Master room that's ours" Tony laughed

"Fine" Paige moaned Paige chose the room that had the walk in wardrobe, en suite and flat screen tv with Sky. She unpacked her things and went with Tony and Ziva to meet the neighbours . the first house they went to was ok there was a couple Mark and Lucy and they had an 3 year old daughter Megan. The second house was Paige's favourite a family the parents Alice and James they had a 12 year old twins Natalie and Logan and their 2 year old sister Amy .They had invited all the neighbours to a welcoming party tomorrow at noon. Paige was excited cause Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny would be there.

The next morning couldn't have come fast enough Paige was wearing a short thin strapped pink Hollister summer dress with pink high heels and make up just to DiNozzo displeasure . Ziva was wearing a white floaty top with cream pants also from Hollister. Tony was wearing a shirt and shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch. The first guest to arrive were Abby and McGee followed by Mark Lucy and Megan then Alice, James, Natalie ,Logan and Amy and the other neighbours . There was another knock at the door Ziva answered since Paige was too busy flirting with Logan who was flirting back.

"Graaaaaaaaaaan !" Paige screamed practically knocking Jenny over in the process.

"hay Pay sweetheart look what I got you"

"oh oh presents aw gran I love them I'm going to put it on" Jenny had gotten her a heart shaped locked with a picture of the team in it.

"your welcome pay does your granddad not get a hug"

"of course he does" Paige said running over to Gibbs. Just then someone burst through the door gun in hand

"everyone down now ." everone got down and I started to fake cry the guy tied us up after taking everyone's weapons except Paige's he help Paige a Gun point so everyone agreed he also punched her in the face after Ziva not giving up all her weapons. Paige took out her knives and cut through her binds and then shot the guy in the arm and his weapon fell.

"that's for holding me at gun point" she shot him again in the leg "and that's for punching me" then gibbs cuffed him. He confessed and they were not under cover so they were leavin Paige went over to say goodbye to Natalie and Logan oh how she was going to miss him. She knocked on the door and aAlice answered

"oh hiya Paige we haven't seen you since the incident"

"yeah sorry about that and lying I was wondering if I could say bye to Logan and Natalie"

"of course Paige none of us hate you"

"thanks I think your like the only people" They walked in to the family room were Natalie and Logan were fighting over the TV remote

"hhey hey you have a vistor" Thay both turned around. Matalie ran up to Paige

"hi!"

"hay I just came to say my goodbyes ops over so"

"oh well we will keep in touch promise."

"thx Natalie"

"em Paige"

"yeah Log"

"would you like to go to the cinema on Friday"

"I would love to. Well I best be getting back or well they will leave without me"

"bye" they all cheered as Paige walked out the door into the car

"why you so smiley Pay"

"cant a girl be happy?" I challenged

" 1 yes and 2 you have that look in your eye Ziva had the morning after she stayed the night" Tony tried to back away.

"1 nice save and 2 if she just 'stayed the night' why would she be feeling how I am"

"if use two don't stop the 1,2 thing I'm going to kill use and Tony Logan obviously asked her out" Ziva said with a smile

"well we will have to see about it"

"dad you're going out with Ziva if you remembered so I get to go out with Logan plus you don't want anyone finding out"

Tony turned to Ziva "hay I actually don't care if any one finds out about us Zi cause I realised I love you so much I don't care if people don't like it I love you so even if were asked to move teams I'll move cause I love you Zi and I'd do anything to make you happy"

"aw that is soooo sweat I wish I had it on film"

"I love you to Tony and I'm glad you want to make me happy but I am I have you the perfect Boyfriend and Paige well the perfect daughter"

"I think of you as a mom to Ziva but im not ready to call anyone mom after mine abandoned me its just to hard"

"its ok now get some sleep we will be back at NCIS soon"

"k love use"

"we love you to Pay" Tony said.

The journey to NCIS had gone smoothly. Paige and Ziva had slept the whole way Tony kept looking at his beautiful girlfriend in the passenger seat and from what he could tell she was sucking her thumb but he wold never tell his ninja lf he wanted to live. In the back his amazing daughter who had just been introduced to him over 2 weeks ago and he is now an over protective father. He pulled up into the car park at NCIS HQ.

"hay Ziva were here" he shook her gently

"whet re ony" Ziva's voice was muffled by her thumb .She took her thumb out of her mouth "you ever tell anyone about this Tony I will kill you"

"I would never dream of it babe." He leaned in and kissed her.

" for the love of God cut the PDA" Paige screamed with her eyes closed .

"how did you know your eyes are closed" Tony wondered

"I can also tell ever since Ziva fell asleep and started sucking her thumb you couldn't take your eyes off her"

"how did you know I suck my thumb you were asleep !" Ziva screamed

"I'm have a nark for these things and Ziva I'm not explaining what nark means now let's get moving" Paige said getting out the car.

"Tony have you ever thought about gaging her" Ziva hissed

"Now sweet cheeks that would be wrong" Tony laughed " we better go catch up with her before she talks Lucy at the front desk to name her baby Paige she has been doing it ever since she found out Lucy was pregnant"

"ha only our paige"

"_our _Paige"

"oh Tony I didn't mean to intrude Its just"

"hey I didn't say I didn't like it. Hay I was thinking you know I think Paige like living with you and well you iron better and well"

"Are you asking me to move in with you" Ziva asked

"well I man eh um well …" Ziva silenced him with a kiss "is that a yes"

"oh yes"

"well we will move your stuff in ASAP"

"I would like that" they started kissing again

"ek hem" Paige said

"Pay baby guess what Ziva is moving in with us"

"really" Paige said in surprise

"yes I am"

"well then I can ask you I was going to ask earlier but I wanted to find the right moment. What would you think about changing my name for Paige Tali DiNozzo to Paige Tali David-DiNozzo"

"if it ok with your father I would like that very much"

"I would love that to" Tony stated

"well I hate to ruin this lovely moment but we better be getting inside"

"yes I agree pay" Tony said. They were greeted by and over excited Goth

"oh Paige I missed yo soo much I mean I know I got to see you like allot but still"

" I missed you to abs oh and guess who got asked out by logan."

"no way!" Paige nodded

"hey um Abs I know Pay here is the awsomest and everything but don't me and Ziva get a welcome back hug"

"of course Tony" Abby ran over

"oh yor back good Paige would you like to tell me about yesterday when a small explosion went off in Legal" Jenny stared

"how do you know it was me Jenny" she gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"well there was a piece of paper that said Rule # 13 and you're the only one I could think of that would get away with it"

"well I guess we will never no know shame really"

"mh" Jenny turned heading back to her office DiNozzo gave her a hi-five saying that ma girl. Abby hugged her. Ziva asked her were she got her explosives from McGee sheeped away and gibbs hugged her.

"Gibbs"

"yeah short cake" he hasn't called anyone that since Kelly but Paige was different

"its know time for my part of the deal." He instantly knew what she meant and walked into the elevator

"when you're ready" Gibbs said being very patient

"well I lived in Scotland until the day before I was dropped off .she was an ok mother but didn't care I had really no one who loved and its hard for me to trust people. She never came to anything I did and stopped paying for my cheerleading lessons and I had to give it up I was devastated. When I was cheer nothing mattered it was like I as only me in the world" Then Paige broke down and couldn't control her emotions and she just cried until she fell then fliked the swich and carried her up to the directors office.

"oh to what do I owe this amzing visit" he just lifted Paige a little bit and jenny pointed to the couch. "she looks Like she has been crying her eyes out what happened" Jenny asked curiously

"she was talking to me about her mother."

"oh poor girl she.."

"Gibbs what the hell did you do to my little girl I head her sob she is fragile you say one wrong thing and she cries how is she" Tony burst into the Director's office.

"she is fine sleeping and DiNozzo I didn't do anything to her we had a deal I tell blank about blank and she tells me about her mother"

"what did she tell you"

" not much but there was important things like she finds it hard to trust people, people never loved her oh and id probably sign her up for cheerleading cause her mum pulled her out ad that's the only lace she feels safe."

"oh my poor little Girl I think ill take her home and see about the cheerleading thing tomorrow Pay maybe able to give me an idea of what we're looking for for her and her ability and stuff. Oh and thanks boss she wouldn't talk to me about it."

"she used black mail you should be proud"

"yeah that's my Pay she has a way of getting what she wants " Tony just picked her up and took her home

Paige was confused she was in her bedroom the last thing she remembered was crying into Gibbs. She got out of bed and walked nto the kitchen to see her dad making breakfast

"hay Pay I was making you and Zi some breakfast in bed if you wanna go lie with her."

"kk daddy." With that Paige se off and climbed into her dad and Ziva's bed

"take it your awake Ziva2

"you are too smart for your own good I am pretending cause he is making me breakfast in bed and I don't want to ruin it for him."

"sweet you do care here he comes" Ziva closes her eyes and breathes heavily and Paige just stared at the door. Tony walked up to Ziva a kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until she woke up

"hay sweet checks I made you breakfast in bed"

"hmmm that's so sweet love you"

"love you to my ninja" with that Ziva through toast at him

" don't call me your ninja infront of Paige cause I'm not a ninja."

"course you aren't hay don't give me that look im only joking cam it and Ziva eat you pancakes or I will I just finshed mine and they are good."

"fine hmm Tony they are fab"

"glad you like them babe"

"im going to get a shower before something to graphic happens." Paige walked out the room and into her's she loved them as a couple even if she wouldn't admit it. 3 hours later Team Gibbs was in the bullpen no cases Paige had been given a desk as she was now the newest member she past everything with flying colours and she was only 12.

Paige's phone rang "hello Special Agent Paige David-DiNozzo, eh ok, no ill tell her no he doesn't no about them as a couple no one does. ok thanks"

"who was that Pay" Tony asked

"the security guard the one that knows you know"

"whtat does he want. Paige what does he want"

" Eli Dav…" the elevator pinged and Team Gibbs turned around and saw Eli David. Paige ran to Ziva and sat on her lap

"Ziva" Eli said "who is this beauty"

"this is well Pay sweet wanna introduce yourself" Ziva said trying to make the situation less awkward

"Fine Paige Elizabeth David-DiNozzo 12 years old you are Ziva's father right" Paige said really not liking the guy

"yes I am you don't like me do you"

"I was told to be nice but I really don't like you you took my mom away from my dad and just to send her on a suicide mission you sent my mom to die and do you know what I hate you love her my mother but I hate you just leave us alone and let us be happy" Paige screamed and ran off balling her eyes out.

"you have just made a 12 year old who doesn't cry cry you should be ashamed" Tony said running after his daughter.

"well you happy" Ziva said going after Paige and Tony .Jenny was coming down the stairs and saw Paige running, Tony running and Ziva running she ran to Gibbs

"what the he.." she didn't finish because she notice Eli and kind of figured he had something to do with it . "what have you done to my 2 best agents and Paige."

"I didn't do anything the little girl lashed out and ran away her father ran after her and then my daughter went after her"

"Ziva is Paige's mother" Jenny stated

"not possible she wasn't in the states she was in Israel 12 years ago"

"Biological no but in their hearts yes"

"I want my daughter back"

"well you can't have her" Gibbs sad and glared with one of his famous Gibbs stares.

" Director Shepard are you going to tell Agent Gibbs that its not up to him"

"na cause A. ill get hell from him later and I don't want us to go home to 2 different beds tonight and B. She isn't going back so I have to agree with Agent Gibbs over here." Jenny said with a triumphed grin

"fine Director I don't want her back anyways she is weak" Tony, Ziva and Paige walked into the bullpen "You are weak America has made you weak do you hear me you are a disgrace."

" America has not made me weak it's made me happy, made me believe and feel love and has given me a family to love oh and most importantly a beautiful, fun, talented daughter who is sharing the top position of amazing things America has given me."

"If you don't come back now you will never be anything to me or mossad."

"I'm not going back to you or mossad bye" With that Eli David left. Then Gibbs phone rang

" Grab your gear dead marine Anacostia Paige me and Jen decided you will be working on my team for the rest of the summer" Paige hugged them and went and rode shotgun much to her father's disapproval. The processed the scene and got back the FBI were trying to interfere

"look Gibbs we are taking the case over" Tobias Fornell said

"no Tobias you are not." Paige walked into the bullpen

"hay uncle Toby what you doing here" Paige said

"Hay Paige I could ask you the same question."

"wait a minute Uncle Toby Fornell how the hell do you know my daughter"

"wait your daughter I didn't know you knew Eleanor" Fornell said

"ok let me help Dad Uncle Toby was Eleanor's cousin they were real close and yes Uncle Toby Tony is my dad" Paige said

"wow" was all Tony could say

"Paige why are you calling your mother by her first name and were is she"

"I call her by her first name cause she dropped me off here and left about 2 months ago so I hate her and I got myself a better name she is dating my dad."

"and what is here name" Tobias said

"Ziva David" Paige said forgetting Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Jenny were also there "woops"

Whack "what happened to rule# 12"

"aw don't be a hypocrite you dating Jenny Abby dating McGee so cut them all some slack" Paige said with a smile

"well I never you and the director Gibbs" Fornell laughed

"hay who are you" Paige said to Agent Sacks

"I'm Agent Sacks your DiNozzo kid hu I never thought I'd see the day with DiNozzo having a Kid"

"yes I'm his Agent Slacks" Paige growled Tony just laughed

"it Agent Sacks" Sacks said annoyed at the 12 year old

"I know what I said slacks you thought my dad was guilty of murder then of murder again so that's twice" Paige growled

"hay well there was evidence so .."

"don't talk to me like I'm 3 you Harrah" Paige said annoyed Ziva laughed Tony hi-fived her

"what does that mean" Sacks said

"I called you the B word in Hebrew cause I wouldn't get away with it in English" Paige smiled

Jenny interrupted before thing got to out of hand but maybe they already had "Gibbs Fornell MTAC now" they walked up to MTAC and the Director of the FBI was on the screen

"Director Shepard can you please tell Agent Gibbs that we will be taking the case" Director of the FBI said

"No" Jenny said carelessly

"No" Director of the FBI said

"yes you heard me right I said no if anything you will be getting a joint investigation" Jenny said board

"you Director are just doing whatever your little boyfriend wants you can't say no can you" Director of the FBI said, oh that pushed jenny's buttons no one talked about her Jethroe like that.

" I am not dating one of my Agents and even if I was it is none of your business so got to hell" then she cut the feed

"Jen did you just tell the Director of the FBI to go to hell" Gibbs asked

" Yeah I did I have been spending too much time with you" Jenny said Fornell scoffed

Gibbs kissed her passionately " I love you"

"I love you to" Jenny said

"yeah I'm gonna go before I puke" Fornell said

"do you know what Jen I think you should tell the Director of the FBI that more often."

"I agree" Jenny said and they started kissing. The case was wrapped up Paige had managed to brake the wife in interrogation and it was real east to Paige just stared and the wife told everything. When they were in the bullpen everyone but Paige was in shock in front of them was one tanned looking Col. Hollis Mann

"Train wreck" was all DiNozzo could say Paige had no idea what was going so she went up to Hollis Mann.

"Hi Paige Elizabeth David-DiNozzo what's your name " Paige gave her a hand to shake

"Hollis Mann so Is your mommy and daddy Tony and Ziva" Hollis bent down to her level

Paige chose to ignore her comment "what do you want" Paige was getting a bad vibe from her

"here to see my boyfriend" Hollis said smugly

"well you must be at the wrong bullpen you see all the guys here are taken with wonderful women " Paige could tell she was here to see Gibbs and was not liking it

"Jethroe what does this little brat mean all the men are taken" Hollis said

"what did you call my daughter remember I am an assassin" Ziva hissed

"yeah what did you call my daughter" Tony injected

"yes Hollis I am taken with an amazing talented person." Gibbs said putting Jenny's hand in his

"You are dating that BITCH!" she turned to Jenny " You have ruined everything" then Hollis slapped her across the face. Jenny the punched her in the face and flipped her onto the floor and stood 1 foot on the back

"you must be forgetting I was an agent before Director and a dam good one. You shouldn't slap the director of an armed federal agency" Jenny said putting more pressure on the foot on her back "oh and never call me a bitch again on I will have you put in jail or better yet dead" Jenny spat

"come on Jen I think you made your point and if she comes near us again then you can kill her ok" Gibbs looking into her eye's

"Fine but only because I know she will come near us and I really want to kill her because she slapped me and I hate it when people slap me" Jenny said letting Hollis go and Hollis literally ran out of the building

"wow that was awkward I would of loved to see Jenny kill her" Paige said

"Pay its not nice to kill people" Tony exclaimed

"well that Hollis Harrah is well a Harrah" Paige said back

"why don't I take you home I think you are tired"

"I am and hungry I want pizza"

"of course pay we will get Ziva and go"

"why do you need Ziva?" Gibbs questioned

"du she is living with us she moved all her stuff in yesterday and let me tell you she has a lot of weapons I have found 38 already" Paige said

"well there is a lot more and how did you find them" Ziva quizzed walking into the bullpen

"I'm a good investigator now come on I'm hungry." Paige pouted

"you are too much like you father you know" Ziva muttered. When they pulled up to the apartment Paige had a strange feeling.

"Mum you sensing what I am"

"yeah baby I am Tony call Gibbs we might need back-up." Tony,Ziva and Paige drew their guns and entered the apartment they were shocked to find a Woman in there….Jeanne Bennoit.

"who the hell are you and what are you doing here in our apartment." Paige screamed pointing her gun a Jeanne's head

"Tony who the hell is this" Jeanne said

"no dad who the hell is this." Tony just stared at her "well what about you mom"

"mom" Jeanne said

"ok I will answer all your questions Pay this is.." Gibbs McGee and Jenny came through the door

"is everything ok" Jenny said

"No this crazy person is in my apartment"

"Pay this is Jeanne Bennoit an ex-girlfriend. Jeanne this is my 12 year old daughter Paige Elizabeth David-DiNozzo."

"you slept with her 12 years ago" Jeanne screamed " and didn't tell me you had a kid"

"no I didn't sleep with Ziva 12 years ago I slept with her about 2,3 months ago she is not Pay's biological mother and I didn't tell you cause A. I didn't know about her till about 2,3 months ago and B. if I did know you wouldn't know cause I was undercover I was posing as your boyfriend. So would you mind telling me why you broke into our apartment?"

"I want you back even if I have to put with your daughter"

"look Jeanne I'm in love and happy now would you please go"

"no I want you and I want them gone" Jeanne pointing at Paige and Ziva she lunged at Ziva knocked her off her feet and then Punched Paige so hard that she knocked her unconscious . _BANG BANG BANG. _Ziva shot Jeanne 3x

"hay no one hurts my baby girl and gets away and someone call an ambulance now." Ziva said checking Paige's pulse it was weak the Ziva noticed it. Blood and the knife "crap she got stabbed when will the ambulance be hear." Tony rushed over to his daughter the colour draining from her face fast.

"its here" McGee said the. EMT's came in and Tony and Ziva went in the ambulance.3 hours went by and no information on Paige's condition Ziva stormed up to the front desk

"I'm an ex-mossad assassin I demand an condition on Paige Elizabeth David-DiNozzo." Ziva screamed

"come on Ziva let me handle this" Jenny said

"my Baby girl is in the hospital and I don't know what her current condition is I'm going to kill you" Ziva pointed at the receptionist who really didn't care about the threats Ziva was making. Jenny took her phone out

" ah hello Mr president how are you no I'm actually not doing to well see my granddaughter you know Pay oh you don't well I bet she would love to meet you any wy were at the hospital she was atabbed I know its horrible but the receptionist wont tell us what going on oh ok." Jenny turned to the receptionist "he wants to talk to you"

"hello Mr president yes I understand but oh ok" she hung up the phone "she is in surgery 3rd floor you can sit in the waiting room there"

"thank you" Jenny said because Ziva had dragged Tony to the 3rd floor before he could even ask what was going on.

Ziva sat down in more uncomfortable chairs. 2 more hours past and then a surgeon came out "Family of Paige Elizabeth David-DiNozzo" everyone stood up.

"Paige Elizabeth Dav heed- Dozzo" they all said The surgeon looked at them

"Father" Tony said

"Mother " Ziva said. The surgeon said "I'm Ziva David" she stared and the surgeon let it go

"Aunt and uncle" Abby said pointing to her and McGee

"And Gram and Granddad " Jenny said pointing to her and Gibbs

"ok She is out of surgery the knife just missed the heart but hit many veins we managed to repair everything and she didn't slip into a coma which is amazing most adults do she is a fighter her room 305" Ziva started crying

"hay Zi come on don't cry Pay is fine you heard him we can go see her room 305" Tony said comforting her

"its happy tears my Baby girl is ok" Ziva said still crying as she walked through the door to Paige's room she was asleep. Ziva sat down and took Paige's hand in hers and that caused Paige to stir. "hay Baby girl are you ok"

"were the hell am I" Paige said and everyone laughed

"in the hospital Pay" Tony said

" oh yeah that crazy person stabbed me" Paige looked at Ziva "OMG have you been crying"

"of course I have been my baby has been stabbed and Jen had to call the President to be able to get any info on you." Ziva said

"way to go Gran" Paige laughed through her pain. Everyone just gave her a sad smile.

"he would like to meet you" Jenny said

"cool I guess I would like to meet him to. Em guys can I have a word with a Jen for a sec" everyone stared a Paige then to jenny and left. " when were you going to tell me"

"what about" Jenny played dumb

"the fact you are pregnant" Paige said " you put it in danger when you came to the apartment I take it Gibbs doesn't know " Jenny shook her head and started crying. outside Gibbs could here Jenny's muffled cries and he burst into the room.

"what happened shortcake " Gibbs said Jenny was crying between sobs she managed to say

"we _sob _have to_ sob_ talk" Jenny sobbed they walked over to the café and everyone returned to Paige's room asking what it was about but Paige just said it wasn't her secret to tell

"what's wrong Jen" Gibbs said after 15 mins of holding Jen whilst she cried. She stopped crying

"I'm pregnant I'm so so sorry" Jenny said running of in her ridicules high heels

"hay were do you think you are going" gibbs said

"Dulles"

"and why is that"

"cause I cant be here and see you and not want to die"

"hay I'm not going anywhere and neither are you and we're going to look after the Jibblet."

"what's a Jibblet" Jenny said hugging Gibbs tight

"It's a Jenny and Gibbs Baby I will not leave neither will you on actual fact I am excited"

"me too I love you sorry and don't use your rule# 6 crap" Jenny said into her shirt

"what I was going to say was you have nothing to be sorry for you were scared and that is ok but you have nothing to be sorry for ok" Gibbs said staring into her eyes . She just nodded "ok lets go make you an appointment and then we will go back"

"thank you" she said taking his hand as they went to the reception to make an appointment. When the walked back into Paige's room it was awful silent then as they entered the room they notice one tall thin lady with blonde hair like Paige's and what they assumed her name was. Eleanor Emit.

"hey Baby its ok once you better I'm taking you home" she said walking over to Paige

"you stay away from me Eleanor don't touch me and don't call me your baby only my mom and dad are allowed to do that" Paige said pointing at Tony and Ziva

" Paige I am your mother" Eleanor said getting quite angry

"no you gave that right away when you dropped me of at NCIS and never came back." Paige screamed

"Right you have upset _**my **_daughter enough now leave" Ziva said straining the my. Then Eleanor punched Ziva in the face. Well that was enough for Ziva she punched her back but harder and then flipped her to the ground where she was then cuffed "You are under arrest for punching a federal agent/ mossad assassin and really really pissing me off" Ziva growled

"you can't do this I am filling charges with your director" Eleanor spat.

"well that would be me and funnily enough I don't care what you have to say Paige Elizabeth David-DiNozzo is like my granddaughter and I would do anything to protect her oh so Ziva release her and don't give me that look she will be charged with assault and have that put on her record with also child abandonment also there will be a restraining order put on you Miss Emit which will concede of going anywhere near Paige, Tony or Ziva oh and yes Paaige's last name as changed to David-DiNozzo and since you have now they have got a restraining order against you Ziva will be able to Adopt Paige." Jenny said with a smug smile. Abby then punched Eleanor in the face

"how dare you give up an smart and talented wonderful girl like that you must be mental which you just proved by punching an assassin/agent do you have some sorta death wish" Abby screamed. Eleanor walked out and a doctor walked in

"yes well as Miss Paige requested she can leave if she stays in bed" the doctor stressed

"like that's gonna happen" Paige muttered under her breah

"Miss Paige can go home now as it has been 3 days but no more moving" the doctor said

"fine if it gets me outs this place. With that they went home


End file.
